f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1995 Hungarian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:16.982 |fastestlap = 1:20.247 |fastestlapdriver = Damon Hill |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 34 |winner = Damon Hill |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = David Coulthard |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Gerhard Berger |thirdnation = AUT |thirdteam = }} The 1995 Hungarian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XI Marlboro Magyar Nagydíj, was the tenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring near Budapest, Hungary, on the 13 August 1995.'Hungarian GP, 1995', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr574.html, (Accessed 10/08/2019) The race would see Damon Hill claim a dominant victory to re-ignite his title hopes, as Championship leader Michael Schumacher retired late on. Qualifying had seen Hill secure a fourth straight pole position, beating teammate David Coulthard in a straight fight. Schumacher, meanwhile, would claim third after a series of high speed incidents, while Jean Alesi crashed heavily on Friday en-route to sixth behind Gerhard Berger and Mika Häkkinen. The start of the race would see the two Williams-Renaults get away in flying formation, Hill sweeping into the lead ahead of Coulthard. Schumacher briefly challenged the Scot but had to settle for third, with the rest of the field largely getting away in grid order. Immediately, Hill began to ease away at the head of the field, leaving Coulthard and Schumacher to fight for second. Those two would also pull clear of the fight for fourth between the two s and Häkkinen, which would be settled when the Finn's blew itself apart in the back of his . Yet, the Hungaroring was not a circuit famed for overtaking, and so it would take a mistake from Coulthard to allow Schumacher to sweep into second. With that the German ace went charging off after Hill, although he would be unable to make serious in-roads into the Brit's fifteen second lead before they swept into the pits. It was at this point that Schumacher's race went wrong, with the team suffering a failure on their fuel pump, resulting in fuel being sprayed on the floor of the garage rather then Schumacher's B195. Fortunately the Benetton crew would be able to clean up the mess without incident, although Schumacher lost a huge amount of time as the team eventually managed to refuel his car. The result was a crushing lead for Hill, with the gap so large that the Brit emerged from his second stop alongside the German heading into the first corner. That fight would ultimately be settled when Schumacher headed in for his second stop, with Hill untroubled for the rest of the afternoon. Schumacher, meanwhile, would run in second until an electrical issue ended his race with three laps to go, promoting Rubens Barrichello into third for . Indeed, the Brazilian was the lead survivor of an epic fight between Ferrari, Jordan, McLaren and , which had been settled by a series of failures. Out front, meanwhile, Hill was able to cruise home to claim a dominant victory, half a minute clear of Coulthard in second. The Jordan team, meanwhile, would celebrate third for Barrichello by crowding the pitwall, only to see the Brazilian's engine expire as he came through the final corner. He duly came across the line in seventh, having been passed by Berger, Johnny Herbert, Heinz-Harald Frentzen and Olivier Panis in the sprint to the line, just 1.2 seconds covering the quintet. As a result of Barrichello's failure the Jordan team would never climb on the pitwall again before the end of a Grand Prix out of superstition. The race was also notable for an incident involving Taki Inoue, who would be struck by the safety car while grabbing an extinguisher for his . Background Michael Schumacher would leave Hockenheim with an increasingly daunting Championship lead heading into the second half of the season, having scored 56 points across the opening nine rounds. Indeed, in failing to score Damon Hill had slipped 21 points behind the German ace, with Jean Alesi in third a further three behind, making Schumacher the overwhelming favourite. Elsewhere, Johnny Herbert had closed in on those two in fourth, while David Coulthard had edged ahead of Gerhard Berger to secure fifth. Like their lead driver had pulled out a fair lead in the Constructors Championship at the halfway point, leaving Germany win 71 points. That left their advantage over at eighteen points, with a point off the Scuderia in third. A huge gap then followed to fourth placed , while had moved a point ahead of at the halfway stage. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Schumacher and Irvine were still classified despite retiring as they had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * Tenth Hungarian Grand Prix to be staged as part of the FIA Formula One World Championship. * Damon Hill entered his 50th Grand Prix.'1995 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1995&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 10/08/2019) * 25th entry for Eddie Irvine. * Tenth entry for Pedro Diniz. * Total registered their 200th entry as a lubricant supplier. * Tenth pole position for Hill.'10. Hungary 1995', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1995/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 10/08/2019) ** claimed their 80th pole as a constructor. * Twelfth career victory for Hill. * Williams claimed their 81st victory as a constructor. ** claimed their 67th win as an engine supplier. Standings Victory for Damon Hill would alleviate fears that Michael Schumacher was simply going to runaway with the title, the Brit leaving Hungary eleven behind the German ace. Indeed, it seemed as if the pair had very similar pace, and it was only the unreliability and accident factor that was keeping the two apart in the Championship. Jean Alesi, meanwhile, had lost ground in third, while David Coulthard had moved ahead of Johnny Herbert to secure fourth. had seen their lead atop the Constructors Championship severely wounded, leaving Hungary with only six points in hand over the team in second. That team was , with their first one-two of the season carrying them ahead of and onto Benetton's similarly powered tail. Ferrari themselves, meanwhile, would slip eleven points behind Williams, but still had a huge margin over fourth placed . Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1995 Grands Prix Category:Hungarian Grand Prix